


Family Don't End With Blood

by Kobo



Series: RebelCaptain Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week, Subtle Bed Sharing, because thats a mandatory in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “Tell me about your family,” Cassian whispered one night as he and Jyn relaxed in their shared bunk, warm in each other’s arms despite the biting chill of Hoth.Jyn’s eyes stayed closed, but she inclined her head towards Cassian’s shoulder, so he knew she heard him. “You already know so much,” she murmured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [TheRebelCaptainNetwork](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/) and [RebelCaptainPrompts](https://rebelcaptainprompts.tumblr.com/) organized #RebelCaptainAppreciationWeek over on Tumblr and I couldn't be more excited (because obviously these two need all of the love they can get). If you're interesting in joining in on the celebration, check out [this post](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/post/158905745835/as-rogue-one-has-finally-been-released-and)! I'm a day late in this post, so hopefully you'll forgive me. 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Family
> 
> ~~I’m so sorry for the obligatory _Supernatural_ inspired title of this fic~~

“Tell me about your family,” Cassian whispered one night as he and Jyn relaxed in their shared bunk, warm in each other’s arms despite the biting chill of Hoth.

Jyn’s eyes stayed closed, but she inclined her head towards Cassian’s shoulder, so he knew she heard him. “You already know so much,” she murmured.

But Cassian didn’t feel like he did. The most he knew of Galen Erso came, not from Jyn, but from the Rebellion’s dossier on the scientist. His escape from the Empire, his return, the work he did for them. Lyra Erso featured briefly in the same dossier – just a note of her death, little more. Her crystal hung around Jyn’s neck, but Jyn confided little more about her parents, even in their quiet moments like this one. Saw Gerrera, Jyn’s father in everything but blood, was little more than a regrettable memory of the rebellion, a mission of days gone past

Jyn knew them. She’d had eight years with each; sixteen years they spent shaping Jyn into the woman he held in his arms. Galen, who’d given her his eyes and his intelligence. Lyra, who lived through Jyn in the stubborn set of her jaw and fierce protectiveness. Saw, who’s fire had not been extinguished with the destruction of Jedha City, but merely transferred to Jyn. She carried them with her, carried their love as well as the scars they left behind, as she fought to finish what they’d started.

“Tell me anyway,” Cassian pleaded, pulling his arm tighter around her waist. Her head was tucked under his chin, so Cassian couldn’t see her face, but she sighed, gently, before she spoke.

“Honestly, Cassian, you spend just as much time around them as I do,” she said, and Cassian wrinkled his eyes in confusion. “No one at the Rebellion can make heads or tails of Chirrut, but they know that he’s too useful to push away. Baze gets too much enjoyment scaring the new recruits. Kay-tu still hates me, and takes every opportunity to announce it. Bodhi’s happier than anything now he’s flying X-Wings.” Her lips pull into a smirk against his chest. “Though that might have just as much to do with spending time around Luke Skywalker as the ships.”

Cassian can’t bring himself to respond. He’d wanted to unravel her past in his mind – hear innocent childhood tales of Lah’mu and the rough demands of life as a childhood Partisan – and, instead, she threw him off course, catching him by surprise.

She thought he’d meant _them_. Rogue One. The Rebel Alliance. She’d been by his side for years, not hesitating for a moment to enlist after Scarif, but Cassian never dreamed they had replaced Galen, Lyra and Saw in her mind.

“I assume I don’t need to tell you about you. You know so much more about where you run off to for months at a time than any of us do,” Jyn snorted. “I don’t know what to tell you that you don’t already know.”

“No,” Cassian disagreed. “You’ve told me more than I ever hoped for.”

He leaned down to kiss her. He could taste the confusion on her lips, but Cassian didn’t have the words to explain the swell in his chest or the wide smile across his face. _Welcome home_ , he’d told her, all those years ago on Yavin. The reward of having her accept it – accept _him_ – was more than he dared to hope for.

This family they’d stumbled across amidst the destruction and chaos of war: that, too, was more than he ever dated hope for, yet he they were, and here they’d stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Some say hi on [Tumblr](http://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) and Happy RebelCaptain Appreciation Week!! (Except several more of these prompts throughout the week from me!


End file.
